


Of Our Days

by toadmaniaboy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan Lives, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadmaniaboy/pseuds/toadmaniaboy
Summary: After everything, Arthur and Albert are finally able to live out their life together. The shenanigans and every day life of our favorite outlaw and photographer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what are titles. These two make me weak and I've read so much good shit on them I had to write something eventually. This is also my first time writing anything rdr related so I hope I do alright. Special shoutout to nerdytf84fan for the support, their One Star-Crossed Cowboy series of these two is so GOOD and SWEET to the core, go check them out if you haven't yet!
> 
> This is kind of unedited so if there's any mistakes let me know :'D

To live not on the run was a strange experience for Arthur. No longer did he worry about the bounty hunters that sprung out like predators in the dead of night but he was free to stroll through the lively plains of green and large forests. His partner at his side, talking of the nature they strolled by and at times asking they pause for a photo opportunity felt like a dream that he fought for and was given. A nasty path he walked but in the end it felt so worth it to see the light in Albert’s eyes and his smile without the threats of harm and having to be dragged away by the drama of a former gang leader.

Never did he complain about stopping, sometimes more than once on trips. He simply only sat by and watched as Albert set the device on its stand. He leaned against a nearby tree and brought a cigar to his mouth.

“A marvelous sight indeed! Not one but three!” Albert focused on a group of foxes that made their burrow in the side of a hill. Two were kits that wandered a small distance from the entrance, the third being the mama and keeping a close watch. “You don’t understand how hard it is to catch them, always moving about. Why I swear they can hear me breathing and run away!”

“I s’pose.” Arthur flicked the match in the air to kill the flame. “When those suckers steal your food, then I guess you can’t do nothing but.” A memory of having to chase down the coyote from their first meeting floated through his head and he smirked.

“Yes, well.” Albert said nothing more before finally snapping his shot. The mother fox immediately tensed, glancing towards the direction of the men and their horses. Another and she herded her children back into the safety of their den. “Wonderful! I cannot wait to get these processed.” A large grin on his face as he dismantled the set, placing them securely back on his horse.

Arthur blew out a puff of smoke, pinching the cigar between his fingers. The smirk still there as he walked over to Albert.

“Now I just hope they come out alright. You wouldn’t believe the…frustration and agony when all you see is a smear. Let me tell you, Mister Morgan, when you fight tooth and nail with Mother Nature herself for the lighting and hoping your subject is where you want it, the end result being another simple shot of _trees_ is nothing short of infuriating. Beautiful shots, ruined by my silly lack of judgement and clumsiness, I might as well just stop all together-“ He tensely ran a hand through his hair, knocking his hat off his head but he seemed to just forget it existed.

“Oh, hey, hey-“ Arthur instantly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and tightly, chest to chest. “They’re gonna be fine, don’t you worry your pretty little head. I swear, Albert, the way you talk about yourself.” Despite a stern tone, he beamed at him, thumbs gently rubbing circles into his lower back.

Albert blushed furiously and hid his face in Arthur’s shoulder.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right, love. Maybe I am being a little…”

“Overdramatic?”

“I was going to say perhaps a little hard on myself but I guess that as well.”

The man chuckled and he pulled away from Albert to move his hands from his back to his face, cupping it gently and leaned in and gently, softly placed his lips on his forehead, moving down to the bridge of his nose. “Course, darlin’, I wouldn’t have you any other way.” He continued his movement, softly pressing his lips to Alberts then the corner of his mouth then to his cheeks, laying the loving gesture wherever he could. He felt the man’s face continue to burn and something warm swelled in his chest as he was always given reminders this was forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the lack of update and activity. Life goes along and I couldn't get myself to write anything for a bit but now I'm back with something! I'm planning another fic which will probably be just a one chapter thing with an OC that I've been developing and I've just been needing to write it.
> 
> Just a FYI, I'm thinking this whole story is set close to a year after the ending of the game. In my depiction of these two, because of how sporadic these two met during the game, it was a thought at one point that the roles switched and it was Albert that found Arthur this time, only except he's beaten and dying on the ground.

The trip home was to only be a few day journey. Between towns and hotels, they camped out under the stars, Arthur hunting them dinner and Albert setting up the camp and tending to the horses. To the photographer it was an exciting thing, he never really much did camping through his years of work as he usually stayed in a hotel room with what money he had managed to collect. Now being with the former outlaw, camping had become a norm. He loved the fresh night air and the camp fire and talking to his love about the little things in life and plans for the future.  
They relaxed by the fire, having finished the caught rabbit for dinner. The horses hitched by close and seeming pleased with finally getting to rest up after a long day.

  
"How long have you had that?"

  
Albert broke the silence as he watched Arthur write in the leather journal. The book looked a little worn and beat and Albert made a mental note to surprise him with a new one. Perhaps after a job opportunity back home, there would be enough leftover funds to take care of it. A good condition one as well, enough to fit any circumstance.

  
Arthur looked up from what he was doing, his pencil held tight in hand. "Gonna say about a year ago. Had one back in Blackwater but it got destroyed."  
"And it's already that ruined??"

  
"I think you already know what I've been doing," Arthur laughed. "Never expected it to keep its pretty face."  
The dangers of the mans previous life never failed to cause a knit in Albert's brows when Arthur wasn't looking. While that was now far gone and done with, it didn't stop the sorrowful burning in Albert. The fact the man he was with now, the one who just sat just an inch away and scribbling free with all the time in the world, could have been dead from a robbery or heist gone wrong at any time. It had to have been God's good grace that he survived.  
Beaver Hollow _was_ supposed to have a magnificent view. He couldn't so much call it that after getting up there and his horse decided to nearly trample Arthur's weakened body. He was half asleep from having to get up early enough to catch the light from sunrise but seeing the man beaten and bloody had shaken him horribly enough to wake up.

To think about if he had showed up a day late, or even just an hour, sent a cold chill up his spine and he felt sick. 

  
Arthur yawned then, closing the little book and setting it to the side. "I'm gettin' beat. What about you?"

  
"Perhaps in a few minutes. I seem to be wide awake right now."

  
"I'll sit up with you, then."

  
"Oh no, Arthur, if you're tired, then don't let me be a burden. I can assure you your dreams would be far more interesting than anything I could talk about."

  
"That ain't true now, you know it," Arthur gave him a lighthearted swat on the arm.

  
"No, I'm serious!"

 

  
"And so am I."

  
Arthur loved him very much. That much he couldn't deny. Wouldn't.

  
The setting felt like home. Being close to him, warm by the fire, as tired as he was, he would sit by Albert as long as he wanted. There was a swell of affection in his chest as he listened to him and in a flash was soon kissing him. Not too long, just enough, and pulled away.

  
"O-oh, I..!" Albert's face grew red down to his neck.

  
There was always that ping. Habitually making him feel like crawling back into the shyness and foolish hope of something better. But there was also a core, dripping as it continued to melt through the thick layers of ice that had shielded it all these years, and the increasing warmth that urged him to continue and love.

  
A shaky smile on his face, Albert gave off what sounded like a quiet giggle and he looked at Arthur with endearment, eyes shining. "Well, I didn't expect you to be so exci-"

  
"Be quiet now." Arthur breathed out, voice rough and so quiet as if it was reserved only for Albert to hear, hands delicately holding the sides of Albert's face like he was something precious (to him he was, more than ever). His lips had barely moved from the others and pushed up against them again. Albert sighed through his nose and returned the kiss with the sweetness that made him just so warm and inviting. His hands reached up to trace along Arthur's wrists and arm, wanting to feel him and soak up the affection like a sponge. He couldn't get enough of him, he was his own personal addiction. Albert pulled back to catch his breath with his smile just as shy.

  
"You are quite something, aren't you?" He softly murmured, moving his hand to trace his knuckles along the side of Arthur's face.

  
"Somethin' alright, I guess."

  
"You are. To me, you certainly are." He reached down to squeeze Arthur's hand.

  
"Now yer just bein' silly."

  
"I am not. You are indeed something to me and that something is precious. I couldn't imagine not having you with me through all this."

  
Now was his partners turn to become red in the face. He avoided Albert's gaze and looked down a little, his hands leaving the warm hold. He became uncomfortable and he subconsciously scooted over a bit which he winced and cursed himself as he realized it.

  
"...I'm sure you could've done just fine even then."

  
"Perhaps. But thinking about it, it'd be lonely. And I would not be quite as happy as I think I am now." His smile fell at the sides at Arthur's act of self-distrust and movement away from him. He filled the gap between them and moved his hand up to place under his chin so that he could look at him. His smile regained its prior perk seeing the gentle blue eyes for as sad as they could be, they made him feel secure and warm and he wanted nothing more than to share the feeling with the man who needed it. "Say what you will from your view, but for me, you are my inspiration. Wildlife was my magnum opus in the beginning, to capture the unseen beauty and share with the world. But since I had met you, you just felt so much more interesting. So...intriguing. It's like you fueled the fire that I had to discover and you continue to do so."

  
Albert pulled the man closer by the edges of his coat, surprising Arthur by the act and he leaned his forehead against his temple, nose gently nudging him and kissing him on the cheek to leave his lips to brush against his blushing skin. "You _were_ beautiful and are. And none of my photos could capture it as much as just seeing you in the flesh- oh you really are something!"

  
Arthur had pulled back again from the close hold to only pull down his hat with a low mumble of how they should be get some rest as Albert's soft laugh caused the butterflies in his stomach to multiply. It felt almost like a bashful school girl with a crush hiding her face in her blouse or behind her book.

  
"You only prove my point more and more, as much as you fight it," Albert stood from his spot, now ready to turn in, and he gently held Arthur's hand as he stood as well. "Now, come on, let's get some sleep."

  
They put out the fire and climbed into their tent. Laying down, Arthur wrapped his arms around Albert, the other doing the same with him, and nuzzled his nose into the mans black hair as they got comfortable. The affection continued to swell in his chest and he hoped it never stopped.

  
"Yer going to be the death of me, Mr. Mason."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowow Perry's finally updating something. Sorry for the delay! A lot of things I want to do and limited time during the day ^^;
> 
> Thank you to nerdytf84fan for their support and help! I really appreciate it! And thank you all for the kind and loving comments! <3

Albert hummed as he hitched up his horse. He was going on his way to drop off the photos he had done for a family that resided on a ranch near Strawberry, the mother had been persistent and begged her husband to let them get the daughters photos done. So not too long after they returned from their trip, Albert ended up finding a rather begrudging man at their doorstep to ask about his business.

“Somethin’ about wanting to send some to her ma up north, I don’t know. Just how much am I gonna owe ya?” He seemed a little bored with the way he spoke and acted like he didn’t really want to be there but was convinced to. Albert tossed some rates over his way and they settled on a few small prints. He showed up later that day with his camera set and set to work on taking a couple of shots. The teenager seemed more than thrilled to have her photos done and had dolled up (though chances were the mother had also some word in it), and did just as Albert asked when needing to move poses or straighten her shoulders.

The prints were finally done and once he hitched up the horse, he made his way. He smiled peacefully as he looked around the familiar forest scenery, he had felt a little homesick the entire time they were gone. When they returned, Arthur had quietly made his way into the house and dropped his bags on the floor, making a beeline for the bedroom. Albert followed after setting down his own items and saw the man passed out on the bed, boots and hat still on.

It wasn’t too long of a ride to the small ranch and Albert’s horse ended up near startled as a dog dashed past their path, chasing after a goose. It sped by like a bullet and Albert had to calm the horse as it shook its head. He hitched it up in front of the house and he barely had finished getting his belongings off when the front door swung open.

“Oh! He’s here!” He heard the familiar young voice of the girl as she leapt off the porch. Her father followed after her, still with his usual dull attitude. He ushered her aside as she was given the photos and she ran back inside no doubt to show her mother, large grin on her face.

“Well she seems enlightened! She was wonderful to work with, my dear sir, you’ve got a marvelous daughter,” Albert remarked as he set his bag up on the horse.

“Yep,” the man mumbled, fiddling with his pockets to pull out a box of cigarettes. “Want one?”

“Oh, no, thank you. I don’t particularly enjoy smoking,” Albert smiled apologetically before clearing his throat. “Now, like we had spoken, we settled on a price?”

The man didn’t move for a second, his eyes focusing on either the ground or the match as he lit the paper roll. “…Now about that.”

Albert’s smile slowly melted, turning into a frown. Then he became nervous. “You um…you did  _ say  _ you were going to pay me. And I had already given her the-“ He realized his mistake and mentally kicked himself for it.  _ Terrible, terrible.  _ “Oh,  _ please,  _ tell me you have something. I don’t think you understand my money issue-“

“And I don’t think you understand mine,” He cut Albert off and blew out some smoke. Albert had to fight the urge to cough as the smell overwhelmed him and the most that came out was his eyes watering. “Estate wanted money and my wife had all we could use to cover it, which I’m guessing was  _ your  _ money too. She needs to keep watch of what she spends is what I say.” He gave Albert a look that made it clear he wasn’t too concerned before snapping his fingers then, eyebrow raised.

“But if you’re needin’ money that bad, I got you something for a long run. C’mere.” He motioned Albert to follow him and made his way to the barn. He walked past the fences of pigs and sheep and opened the large red doors. Albert fidgeted nervously, looking around at the land and shooing away the sheep that had poked its head through the wooden fence beside him and began to nibble on the end of his shirt.

The man exited the barn a minute later, back turned to Albert still and snapping at something inside the building to get back. He shut the door quickly before turning to Albert and walking over to just drop something into his arms.

It was a soft puppy that Albert recognized as a Border Collie. The creature squirmed in his arms and fought to lick his face and he squeaked as it caught his ear.

“I-I’m sorry?” Albert was baffled as he fought to keep a good hold on the dog.

“There’s your money. Sell it, breed it, whatever you do, you’ll get your money. Not my problem anymore.”

“Bu-but this wasn’t what I was meaning!”

“I  _ know.  _ But that’s all I can give you for now, and I don’t think my daughters going to want to give those pictures of yours back.” He flicked some ash off the end of his cigarette. “You’ll understand if you got any kids of your own. Do you?”

“No, I do not.” Albert yelped as the dog dropped from his arms due to its wriggling, but it jumped up quickly as though not bothered and began to run around in circles around him.

“Explains a lot,” the man mumbled. “Would you get going now?”

“How…how do you expect me to carry it with me if it won’t stay still?!”

\--

Arthur had left to collect some firewood during the middle of Albert’s trip to the ranch and returned not long after he had. He set what he got on the mat on the porch before going inside, sighing with relief at the warmth from the fireplace. Their stock had gotten low and he was happy to have more supply. He rubbed his hands together in front of the fire when a loud crash from the kitchen caused him to jump.

He grabbed his knife from his belt. “Albert?” he called out.

“In here!” Albert’s voice came from the kitchen and Arthur sighed with relief, putting the knife back in its holster.

“Scared the shit out of me,” he mumbled.

“Oh you  _ terrible  _ thing, why would you do that?! Now you’ve gone and wet yourself, poor dear.”

What the hell. Arthur’s brow furrowed in deep confusion and concern when Albert’s tired voice switched to almost baby talk. He quickly walked down the hall to the kitchen and peered in the room. He couldn’t believe what his eyes had sat on.

One of their vases had fallen over, the table cover that it sat on having been dragged off one side of the table. Standing nearby as a culprit was brown and white dog and beside it Albert who was wiping up the floor with a rag. Its tail tucked between its legs only for it to perk up when it saw Arthur and it charged at him, jumping up at him. Its small size made it so small he could compare it to his boot.

“Albert?”

“Good to see you as well. Did you get more wood?”

“I did,” Arthur spoke slowly. “But what’s with this thing?” he pointed down at the dog as it began to nibble on the end of his boot.  _ “Ah! Hey!” _

“Do you remember that family I did the photos for? At the ranch?”

“Yeah? How much did they give ya?”

Albert sighed and only pointed to the dog. “Meet twenty dollars.”

It was quiet. “You’re kiddin’.”

“Nope. They said they would have the payment but…things happ- where are you going?!” Albert jumped up as Arthur walked back down the hallway. “ _ Arthur!”  _ He ran after the man, hoping to stop him before he did anything crazy or ridiculous. With how Arthur had been back in his days with the gang, there was no doubt he was going to be quite uncivil about it if the need called when it came to others not paying their dues.

Albert almost reached the front door when he tripped over a mass and fell to the ground. He hissed as he scraped his skin along the wood floor and barely had time to react as he was bombarded with kisses to the face by the puppy. It stomped all over him and he barely was able to fight to get back up over the slobbering creature, his face being covered with the soft fur.

_ “Arthur Morgan!!” _

\--

The man was finishing up moving the hay bales to the horses when he heard the sound of hoofs from down the path to the ranch. He looked up to see who it was and noticed that it was a fella who was about his height and heavy built. He certainly didn’t look happy. Racking his brains for any expected guests for either him or his wife didn’t do any good and the only thing he could settle on was the guy he tossed the dog to.

_ Not for me, wrong address, go home- _

“A DOG?! That’s what you say is twenty dollars?! A  _ DOG?!” _

Yep. It was for him.  He sighed and set down the bale, turning and starting to say something when he felt himself get picked up by the front of his shirt.

“What the fuck, buddy!?”

“My friend don’t pour everything into that work just to get a mutt thrown in his arms, droolin’ and pissin’ all over the floor, especially for someone who can’t keep track of his money!” Arthur snarled at him.

“Hey I told your  _ friend  _ my situation,” the man snapped at him, attempting to shove Arthur off him. “My wife had what your friend wanted but guess what, sir, in order to  _ keep  _ my land here, I gotta pay some bills!”

“Then you should’ve rescheduled! Told him what was going on and he could’ve set up another time with you with guaranteed pay!”

“Well, my wife’s already made her way to town with my daughter to send them off. So unless you plan on chasing that mail with your horse there, then be my guest!”

Both men’s agitation didn’t help the slightest, and seemed to only burn it further. Arthur was close to considering beating the man down but did nothing. As much as he felt the situation called for it, Arthur refrained himself from colliding his fist with the man’s face, thinking on how he had previously promised Albert to separate himself from the actions of his prior gang life. To think of Albert being disappointed or horrified by him was enough and with a growl, Arthur finally shoved the man aside.

“I’ll be watchin’ you,” he warned, glaring daggers before walking back to his horse. He climbed back onto the saddle and started back home. The fact that someone had duped Albert made him see red and to see the prick act like nothing had been wrong and not seeming the least bit sorry made it worse.

He reached back to the wood cabin by the time the sun was setting and hitched his horse up. Albert was sitting on the front steps, waving around a stick for the dog as it bounced around, trying to bite at it.

“Yes, get the stick! Get the stick! Good boy…!” Albert faltered as he looked up and saw Arthur return. The dog snatched the stick from his hand as his grip slackened and dragged it out to the yard, shaking it around like a toy.

Arthur walked over to him and sat beside him on the steps. “What a god damn idiot.”

“You didn’t do anything drastic, I hope?”

“No, no. I figured you’d kill me.”

“Please. It’s like I told you, there’s other ways of solving an issue without being so violent.”

“Yeah, well.  _ Sometimes  _ it just seems to be the only thing that gets it through their head!” Arthur shook his head and his gloomy expression lit up as he smiled. He focused then on the dog as it continue to run amok in their yard. “So what’re we gonna do with that thing? Honestly, Albert, they gave you more responsibility than they did a payment.”

“I honestly think it’s a good thing to have a dog!” Albert smiled.  “It’s good for security and we could teach him to hunt.”

Arthur sighed and leaned against the side railing of the porch steps. “I suppose that would be fine then. You're the one cleaning up after it, though, you're wanting to keep it so badly.”

They sat on the steps for a while longer, talking and watching the dog as it bounced after fireflies and other bugs. The dog eventually wore itself out and walked over to Albert and Arthurs feet and flopped down on its side with no hesitation. Arthur swore he could hear the thing begin to snore. 

“Well perhaps it's time to lay down myself,” Albert stretched and stood from his spot. His foot had been under the pup and it moving caused the dog to shoot its head up awake. “Will you be joining me?” 

“Here in a sec. Go ahead and go on in. And take furball here with you.”

Albert made his way inside the house, the dog following after him and nearly tripping as it climbed up the steps. Arthur could hear Albert scold the animal after what he figured was it biting at his ankles while he walked. 

Arthur sat outside for a little longer before deciding to retire. He locked up the door when inside and went down the hall to the bedroom, ready to flop down himself like the dog and sleep until late morning if he could let himself sleep in. 

He stopped at the door frame of the room and stared. The mongrel had made itself at home, arms and legs spread as it laid it's head on Arthur's pillow. He could hear the snoring and no doubt in his mind he figured it was drooling too. Albert looked as if he was watching a baby, completely love struck at the adorable sight. 

“Al, where the hell do you expect me to sleep?”


End file.
